Pas si sainte nitouche que ça !
by Milouchka971
Summary: Le trio infernal et autres poudlariens, dans un pensionnat Moldu... impossible ? Non ... délirant !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Comment allez vous ?**** Moi super ! Donc voila je vous mets une nouvelle fic, que j'espère que vous apprécierez. Je sais que j'ai trois fics en cours et que j'ai un peu délaissé ma première mais je n'ai plus trop d'inspi' pour elle, donc je me concentre sur mes deux nouvelles nées ! Bref j'espère que vous aimerez**

**Gros Bisoux**

**HappyHermia**

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

Hermione termina de boucler sa valise. Enfin, elle était fin prête pour son aventure. Elle n'arrivait pas y croire : six mois entiers dans une école de Moldu. Là bas, elle pourrait redevenir comme avant, même si ce qu'elle est dans le milieu Moldu est le total contraire de ce qu'elle est dans le monde Sorcier. En effet Hermione, avant d'être la Hermione plongée dans les livres, était la Hermione qui se la jouait V.i.P. Et elle était plutôt appréciée par la gente masculine, mais elle n'en voulait aucun. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était s'éclater, et elle atteignait très souvent son but. Malheureusement, arrivée dans le monde sorcier, elle eut vite un aperçu de la vie, et se résonna bien vite. En effet, elle prit conscience des problèmes qui habitaient ce monde. Elle avait grandi un peu trop rapidement à son goût, c'est pour cela que dès qu'elle retournait dans le monde Moldu, elle redevenait la Hermione futile, même si cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Il lui revint à l'esprit le moment où elle avait reçu la lettre.

**°O Flash Back O°**

Hermione était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses parents. Le petit déjeuner était un rituel chez elle. En effet, la famille de Hermione était très soudée, et ils profitaient de chaque instant où ils pouvaient se retrouver tous les trois. Elle allait prendre un énième toast, quand elle entendit quelque chose de sec contre le carreau. Elle retint donc son geste, et se leva pour aller chercher la chose en question. C'était un hibou. Elle sentit l'angoisse montrer en elle. En effet elle n'était pas sure que Poudlard allait rouvrir après la mort du Professeur Dumbledore. A la pensée de ce grand Homme, la jeune femme eut un pincement au cœur. Mais Hermione remballa vite sa peine, car elle pensait que Dumbledore ne voudrait pas que ses élèves se morfondent toute l'année. Pour lui, en son honneur, elle avait décidé de profiter encore plus de chaque bon moment de sa vie. Elle prit la lettre et donna un bout de toast au hibou, qui le mordilla avant de prendre son envol. Elle laissa vagabonder ses pensées en suivant le hibou du regard, puis reporta son attention sur la lettre. Elle l'ouvrit.

_Miss Granger,_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le collège de Sorcellerie de Poudlard va maintenir ses portes grandes ouvertes pour les élèves voulant continuer d'y étudier. Mais, sur les dernières volontés que le défunt Professeur Dumbledore m'a fait parvenir, vous avez été sélectionné dans le programme d'échange avec un collège Moldu. En voici le fonctionnement : vous partez six mois dans un collège Moldu, en compagnie de quelques élèves de Poudlard aussi sélectionnés par notre bien-aimé professeur. Renvoyez moi un hibou en cas de désaccord. Une non-réponse correspondra à un oui._

_Je vous fais également parvenir votre liste de livres, aussi bien Moldu que Sorciers._

_Bonne fin de vacances._

_Professeur Mc Gonagall, directrice de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, et directrice de la Maison Gryffondor._

Elle avait sauté de joie en annonçant la nouvelle à ses parents, et était vite retourné dans sa chambre pour apprendre la nouvelle à Harry et Ron, chez qui elle passerait les dernières semaines de vacances.

**°O Fin du Flash Back O°**

Après avoir rangé sa chambre, Hermione descendit dans la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmaud. Les Weasley, Tonks, et Harry, étaient déjà sur le départ. Un bus devait venir les chercher dans à peine cinq minutes. Après les salutations matinales, le petit cortège se dirigea dans le Hall. La maison semblait vide, car après l'attaque de fin d'année, tous les aurors et tous les membres de l'ordre travaillaient d'arrache pied et n'étaient au QG que pour se reposer entre deux missions ultra top secrètes. Ils entendirent un bruit de klaxon au dehors, et après maintes et maintes embrassades et un grand nombre de recommandations, le trio embarqua à bord du bus. Ce bus n'avait, en fait, rien d'un bus. Il avait plutôt l'air d'un salon sur roues. En effet, tout était fait de moquette rouge. Au milieu du bus se trouvait une grande table basse, et tout autour des fauteuils. Il y avait un mini-bar, et des toilettes. Le collège devait être assez loin pour qu'il y ait tant de confort. Sur les canapés, étaient avachis les élèves participant au projet. Hermione reconnut Lavande, Parvati et Padma Patil, Cho Chang, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Abercrombie Euan, Milicent Bullstrode, et … Drago Malefoy. En voyant ce dernier, les deux garçons eurent soudain un accès de colère, mais une voix stricte les en empêcha.

-Messieurs un peu de calme je vous prie !

-Mais, Mme Mac Gonagall, c'est Malefoy … l'assassin ! se défendit Harry.

-Monsieur Potter, il me semble que Mr Malefoy n'a tué personne ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Oui mais … commença Ron.

-Laissez moi vous dire à tous, que Dumbledore vous à sélectionné depuis un bon bout de temps. Je me plie juste à ces volontés. Il le mérite bien ? Ne pensez vous pas la même chose ?

-Euh … si … répondirent-ils honteux.

-Bien, alors maintenant vous allez essayer de passer un bon voyage en faisant connaissance l'un l'autre. Potter, venez avec moi, je dois vous parler.

-Bien j'arrive Professeur. A tout à l'heure vous deux ! lança-t-il à l'adresse de Hermione et Ron.

Arrivés dans le coin le plus éloigné des élèves, le professeur regarda Harry d'un air sérieux.

-Mr Potter, que faisiez vous le soir de la mort de Dumbledore ?

-Pour la dernière fois Professeur, je ne suis pas autorisé à en parler.

-Mr Potter, le Professeur Dumbledore est mort, vous comprenez ?

-Ecoutez, comme vous l'avez si bien dit, Dumbledore …

-Hum hum ! le coupa la vieille dame.

-Oui, oui, le Professeur Dumbledore mérite bien qu'on respecte et qu'on applique ses dernières volontés, non ?

Le professeur fit quelque chose d'inattendu : elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune Homme, et lui dit :

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Mr Potter. Continuez à camper sur vos positions, et ne révélez jamais, je dis bien jamais, ce secret à quiconque. C'est compris ?

-Oui Professeur, je le ferais.

-Bien. Je dois partir aider l'Ordre, profitez du voyage !

Et elle partit dans le « pop » significatif du transplanage. Harry rejoint ses amis. Ceux-ci s'écartèrent pour lui laisser une place. Ron commença :

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ?

-Rien. Elle voulait juste savoir ce que je faisais avec Dumbledore, le soir de … enfin …

-Le soir de son meurtre ? demanda doucement Hermione en posant la main sur celle du brun.

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Puis Ron reprit :

-Tu ne lui as quand même pas dit ? Si ?

Il secoua la tête négativement, avant de dire :

-Je ne le dirais jamais. Par respect, pour Dumbledore.

-Ah ce Dumbledore, c'était un grand homme ! s'exclama Susan.

Le trio sursauta : ils avaient oublié qu'ils avaient de la compagnie. Harry, peut désireux de jouer le martyr devant l'assemblée d'élève, répondit :

-Ca l'est encore, il restera dans les mémoires !

-C'est sur ! Si je le retrouve ce Rogue, je le prends par sa tignasse graisseuse et j'lui explose la tronche façon Moldu ! Au moins je ferais plaisir à Papa !

-Et nous on sera à tes côtés pour t'aider ! reprit Harry, plus déterminé que jamais.

-Arrêtez de ressasser le passé les gars, Dumbledore voudrait pas de ça !

-Ouais mais avoue qu'une bonne petite correction ferait pas de mal à ce traître !

-Ouais un bon coup de poing entre les deux yeux !

-Ou un coup sec derrière la nuque !

-Bon allez vous partez dans votre délire de vengeance là, moi, je vais me reposer un peu.

-Ok, à plus tard !

La jeune fille se déplaça, afin de pouvoir mettre ses pieds sur Harry, et sa tête sur Ron. Celui-ci réagit de suite, avec un sourire amusé :

-J'espère que l'on ne vous dérange pas, Princesse !

En guise de réponse, la jeune fille lui fit un grand sourire. Elle s'endormit avec en bruit de fond, les conversations des élèves. Elle sentit une secousse, mais ce n'était que le chauffeur de car qui avait freiné trop brusquement. Elle se redressa, et demanda d'une voix ensommeillée :

-J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

-Une heure et demie ! répondit Harry. Mais rassures toi, ils sont tous dans le même cas !

En effet, tout le bus s'était endormi, sauf Draco et Harry, qui se regardaient en chien de faïence. Hermione n'y fit pas attention, et s'endormit lourdement sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Celui-ci lui passa un bras autour de la taille et se mit de façon à ce qu'elle n'est pas de courbatures en se réveillant. Devant ce geste attentionné, Hermione fit un sourire inconsciemment. Harry ne voulait pas dormir lui. Pas que l'envie lui manquait, mais premièrement, s'endormir devant son ennemi est un peu risqué, et deuxièmement, quand il dormait, les noms de ses parents, de Cédric, de Dumbledore et de Sirius revenaient constamment. Il passa donc le reste du voyage à penser, et à regarder les autres dormir. Certains baveaient, d'autre marmonnait, et d'autres gesticulaient. Soudain, une violente secousse se fit sentir, et un bruit de vitre cassée tira les jeunes gens du sommeil avec plus ou moins d'ardeur. Lavande et Milicent baillaient à mâchoire grande ouverte, certains, comme Cho et Terry étaient apeurés, et d'autres, plus prompt aux situations de ce genre, avaient dégainés leurs baguettes. Mais seul notre trio pensa à le faire, car les autres se contentaient de regarder autour d'eux. Mais le bruit de vitre cassée était en fait Mme Mac Gonagall, qui avait laissé échappé un verre de lait. Elle marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles de là où se trouvaient les élèves. En voyant les trois meilleurs amis baguette en l'air, la vieille femme eut un sourire et murmura : « Vos réflexes s'améliorent, c'est de **ça** que l'ordre à besoin, continuez comme ça, et restez sur vos gardes ! ». Ils rangèrent donc leurs baguettes dans leurs robes, avant de se vêtir en Moldu. Des affaires se trouvaient dans l'arrière Salle du bus. Tous étaient invités à s'en servir, mais Hermione et Harry, qui vivaient tous deux en milieu Moldu, avaient apporté leurs propres affaires, et furent autorisés à les porter. C'est ainsi que dix minutes plus tard, Harry sortit avec un jean délavé et un polo assez moulant. Les autres avaient hérité de vêtements pas bien adaptés à la mode du moment, mais ça ferait l'affaire pour la première fois. Hermione sortit en toute dernière, vêtue d'un débardeur, d'un penta court, et de convers' rose. Elle s'était attaché les cheveux en queue de cheval et avait laissé partir une mèche qu'elle mettaient tout le temps derrière son oreille. La jeune fille avait agrémenté le tout d'une fine ceinture qui tombait sur la taille (en gros qui ne retenait rien), te d'une paire de lunette de soleil qu'elle laissait sur sa tête. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre :

-Ouah Mione ça te va trop bien !

-C'est clair, tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent !

-Merci.

-Bon allez on descend avant de se faire allumer par mac Gonagall ?

-Ok.

Et la troupe descendit, alors que certains, comme Draco et Milicent, avaient plutôt envie de faire demi tour.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

**Ce chapitre a été bouclé en une heure et demie ! Un record ! **

**Laissez vos impressions !**

**Merci **


	2. Quel gâchis !

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Comment allez vous ? Moi super ! Dans quelques heures je m'en vais ! _

_Mais je poste un assez long chapitre pour vous faire patienter et pour m'excuser du retard de la publication. Alors en fait j'ai intégré Blaise dans l'histoire car je trouvais qu'il y a avait trop de filles pour pas assez de mecs, et puis, il va nous servir plus tard. Donc voilà, je fais les RAR, et je vous laisse à votre chapitre !_

Sephorae

Eh bien, maîtresse, je ne peux que me plier à vos exigences en publiant ce chapitre ! LoL !

Bah merci beaucoup du compliment j'sais pas quoi dire …

Gros Bisoux

HappyHermia

Weasly

Merci, merci ! Effectivement, j'avais pas vu de Hermione dans son environnement donc j'ai dis pourquoi pas ! Tu lis beaucoup toi en ce moment je crois ;)

Gros Bisoux

HappyHermia

Phofie

La suite...elle est là !

lilian evans poter

Roohh bah non ! C'est juste que je suis partie deux semaines et je publie 4 fics en même temps ! Tnkt !

Gros Bisoux

HappyHermia

angels-fly 

Et bien on peut dire que tu es une adepte de mes fics ! Ca me fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas.

Gros Bisoux

HappyHermia

abby4 

Merci ! Et pour Draco, je pense qu'il va s'en sortir … avec l'aide de quelqu'un ! (devine quiiii !) MdR !

Gros Bisoux, merci de me lire !

HappyHermia

'tite mione

Merci! Bah pour les études, déjà qu'ils ne connaissent pas le stylo Bic, alors on est mal barrés ! MdR !

Gros Bisoux

HappyHermia

Leni 

Big Big Thanks! ;)

octo

La suite c'est maintenant ! Gros Bisoux et merci !

HappyHermia

Me 

Et bien, you, je suis contente que le concept te plaise !  
Gros Bisoux et merci !

HappyHermia

hermylovedrago 

Dsl pour l'attente, mais la suite est là ! Bref, merci pour tous ces compliments !

Gros Bisoux

HH

wiwi love ron-hermy

Ahhh ma wiwi, toujours avec tes questions ! LoL ! Continue ! Et bah c'est tout expliqué en début de chapitre ! Enormes Bisoux XXL pour toi !

HappyHermia

dd 

Merci ! Un peu d'originalité ça fait pas de mal. Sinon je sais que c'est passé, mais j'ai bien 14 ans mais un an d'avance donc j'ai déjà mon brevet depuis l'an passé !

Merci quand même d'y avoir pensé !

Gros Bisoux

HH

bestofdracohermy 

Vive l'original ! Gros Bisoux et désolée de l'attente !

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

_Et la troupe descendit, alors que certains, comme Draco, Blaise et Milicent, avaient plutôt envie de faire demi tour._

Malheureusement, soit il y passait, soit il restait quelques mois dans un collège Moldu. Pour lui qui tenait beaucoup à sa chère petite vie, la question ne se posait même pas. En effet, sa vie risquait car dans le monde sorcier, il savait que les sbires de Voldemort seraient à ses trousses. Donc, il avait préféré côtoyer ses personnes selon lui impures, qu'y passer. Il se retrouvait donc là, en compagnie des gens qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

°O°O°O°O°O

Hermione avait une impression de déjà vu lorsqu'elle vit le lieu où ils se trouvaient, et pour cause, c'était le collège de son quartier. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et reconnut effectivement l'endroit où elle avait grandi. Harry, qui voyait qu'elle jetait des coups d'oeils autour d'elle, lui demanda :

Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Euh … j'crois bien que … ouais c'est ça ! On est dans mon quartier !

Harry regard autour de lui, et il vit une bonne dizaine d'immeuble. Il se demanda comment une fille comme Hermione pouvait vivre dans un tel endroit. Par rapport à ça, la villa Dursley était comparable au Malefoy Manor. Le petit groupe décida d'avancer, sous les ordres du professeur Mc Gonagall. Ils poussèrent ensemble les portes du petit collège, et virent une foule d'élèves visiblement pas très pressés d'aller en cours. Certains qui n'avaient jamais mis les pieds dans le monde Moldu se posaient des questions sur les objets bénins, comme un lecteur Mp3, un baladeur, où même les cahiers et les classeurs. Tous les regards se posèrent sur eux, et on pouvaient certains murmures critiques, où les jeunes filles qui s'étaient attaquées à leur tâche préférée : noter les mecs. Hermione et Harry, qui avaient l'habitude de ce milieu marchaient en tête de file avec assurance. Certains, comme Malefoy, ne connaissaient rien de ce monde mais essayaient quand même de se donner une certaine importance. Soudain un cri strident fit sursauter tout le monde. C'était une jeune blondinette qui arrivait droit en courant sur eux, suivie d'une petite bande, filles et garçons confondus.

Hermioooooonnnee ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là !

Aurééééééé ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir ! Et vous aussi !

La jeune sorcière se mit donc à embrasser tout le groupe qui se trouvait derrière elle. Tout le monde semblait heureux de la voir et la jeune fille croulait sous les embrassades et les compliments.

Mione, t'es superbe aujourd'hui ! Mais tu nous à toujours pas dit ce que tu foutais ici ! Ca y est, t'es de retour de ton pensionnat !

Bah non, mais vous avez pas entendu parler de l'échange ?

Si, je crois que le prof de langues nous a informé qu'un groupe d'élèves viendrait … t'aurais pu prévenir, on aurait organisé un truc !

Mais attends j'savais pas moi que c'était ce collège qu'avait été séléctionné !

Euhh Mione, tu nous présentes ? interrompit Harry.

Ah ouais excuses Harry ! Bon bah voilà Aurélie, Ali, Karim, Pierre Luc, Mathilde et Chloé ! Et vous je vous présente Mme Mc Gonagall, ma directrice, Harry et Ron, mes meilleurs amis, Parvati et Lavande, les deux pipelettes de première, Padma, Cho, Susan, Blaise, Terry et Milicent.

Ah alors c'est vous les fameux Harry et Ron ! Herm' nous bassine avec vous tous les étés ! Euh Herm', t'aurais pas oublié quelqu'un ?

Elle avait dit ça en faisant un mouvement de tête vers Draco, celui-ci lui lança un regard noir, mais la jeune fille lui rendit la pareille. Hermione répondit d'un air dédaigneux :

Oh, lui ! N'y fait pas gaffe ! J'te présente Draco Malefoy, fils d'une famille d'aristo tu vois l'genre !

Ah ouais un p'tit bourge c'est ça ? demanda la jeune fille à voix basse.

Voila c'est un peu ça ! Il est très charmeur donc reste loin de ses filets !

Ok d'accord, j'vais faire passer le mot…

J'compte sur toi ! Bon allez nous faut qu'on aille visiter les locaux !

Bon on s'voit plus tard alors !

Pas de problème !

Et le groupe de sorcier s'avança dans ce monde hostile, sous les regards plus au moins sympathiques des occupants habituels.

Alors 'Mione on dirait que t'as la côte ! lui fit Lavande en la poussant du coude.

Bah…c'est mon ancien collège et puis ici tout le monde se connaît ! On est ensemble depuis notre tendre enfance …

Alors c'est dans ce genre d'endroit que vivent les moldus ? demanda Malefoy avec un air dégoûté.

Malefoy on est pas tous forcé d'habiter dans un Manoir ! Et surtout je pense que la vie est quatre fois plus belle ici, que dans ton manoir où tu ne dois pas recevoir beaucoup d'amour ! Alors tes réflexions tu sais où tu t'les mets ?

Grang…

Bon ca suffit maintenant ! coupa Mc Gonagall, je me dois de rentrer à Poudlard pour faire le discours de début d'année et m'occuper des élèves. Tachez de bien vous conduire, je ne veux pas de faux pas. Bien vous logerez dans l'hôtel de la ville. Miss Granger, comme je vois que ce lieu vous est familier, je vous donne la garde de ce troupeau ! Envoyez moi un courrier moldu si il y a un souci, au revoir.

Et la vieille femme parti à l'extérieur pour transplaner. Hermione regarda Harry et Ron, et leur lança :

Bon on rentre où on campe à l'entrée ! Je vais vous faire visiter l'endroit !

Et la jeune fille avança d'un pas assuré. Tous les élèves venaient la voir où lui lançait un bonjour de loin. Elle montra à ses amis sorciers les salles de classe, leur expliqua le fonctionnement du collège. Puis quelques heures après le temps d'expliquer tout ce qu'il y avait à expliquer, la petite bande se dirigea vers le seul hôtel de la ville, toujours sous les commandes d'Hermione. L'hôtel était petit, mais chaleureux. Hermione fit signe à ses camarades de l'attendre, tandis qu'elle allait prendre les clefs. Elle se posta devant le réceptionniste, qui eût un sourire en la reconnaissant.

Miss Granger ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! J'peux vous aider ?

Oui, une réservation au nom de Mc Gonagall.

Oui attendez je regarde…

Il feuilleta son carnet de réservations quelques instants, et répondit en donnant les clefs à la jeune fille :

Voilà, chambre 251 et 253. Elles sont communicantes.

Merci Andy ! Bon allez go !

Au revoir Miss !

Au revoir Andy !

Et elle monta en direction des chambres où ils avaient tapés tellement de missions avec ses amis. De bons souvenirs étaient gardés au sein de cette ville, et rien ni personne ne pourrait les effacer. Les valises avaient été envoyées directement sur les lits des propriétaires, et on ne pouvait pas changer de lit. Hermione se retrouva donc dans la chambre des filles, la mixité n'étant pas préconisé entre adolescents. Harry et Ron tiraient une tronche de trois mètres de long et ne cessaient de ronchonner contre Blaise et Draco. Ce dernier ne pipa pas un mot, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Quant à Blaise, il restait indifférent. Ils commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires, mais Hermione s'interrompit dans sa tâche et lança aux filles :

C'est pas tout mais j'ai faim moi !

Y a un endroit où manger ici ?

Ouais ! Attendez j'vais vous montrer notre lieu de rendez vous. C'est un bar situé pas loin d'ici.

Toi ? Tu vas dans les bars ?

Oui, mais je ne bois pas, je n'ai pas été éduquée comme ça. Bon alors, on y va ou pas ?

Ok. On t'attend dans le hall !

Le temps que je me rafraîchisse et j'arrive !

Et les jeunes filles partirent visiter le lieu. Hermione, qui avait remarqué que Milicent était seule sur son lit, entama la conversation :

- Euh … Milicent, tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?

Celle-ci détourna la tête violement, et la regarda d'un air méfiant.

Qu'est ce que ça cache Granger ?

Bah rien de space, mais je vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre à te demander un virée entre filles ! T'es bien une fille !

J'en doute encore !

Raaah mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Il suffit de faire ressortir ses atouts et le tour est joué ! On fait la paix ?

… On fait la paix. Soupira t elle.

Bon allez tu te prépares, on va passer dans les magasins, ça va nous prendre au moins l'après midi entière !

J'avoue que y a du boulot !

Mais non, tu vas voir, ça va être une partie de plaisir !

On verra … Bon allez je vais prendre une douche.

Pas de soucis.

La jeune fille en profita pour aller dans la chambre des garçons. Ne prenant pas la peine de toquer, elle eut vu sur le plus beau spectacle au monde : Harry, torse nu. Evidemment elle avait l'habitude, il traînait souvent comme ça dans la Salle Commune, mais il avait développé ses muscles, si bien qu'il avait vraiment une carrure d'athlète. La jeune fille, pas gênée le moins du monde, leur annonça :

Les gars, on va faire un tour avec les filles, alors vous inquiétez pas on a quelques courses à faire, ça va prendre du temps !

Ouais on sait on a croisé les filles en bas. Elles t'attendent qu'est ce que tu fous là !

J'attends Milicent.

Là ce fut le choc. Harry s'arrêta de rager ses affaires, Ron regardait Hermione l'air ahuri, et Draco avait arqué un sourcil. Même Blaise avait levé la tête de son livre. Hermione reprit :

Roh bah oui c'est bon, faut grandir les mecs ! Bon bah j'l'entends qui sort de la douche ! Ciao !

…

Les garçons, encore sous le choc de cette relation pour le moins incongrue, ne trouvèrent rien à dire ! La jeune femme s'éclipsa donc sans attendre leur réponse qui risquait d'être plutôt … explosive ! Elle rejoignit sa nouvelle … copine, qui était en train de s'habiller dans sa chambre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa garde robe et dit :

Ouais bah vas falloir changer de style hein ! Tu peux pas t'habiller tout le temps en vert ou en noir !

Oui, mais si je m'habille en couleur feu, les autres vont penser que je pactise l'ennemi ?

Hermione arqua un sourcil, comme Draco quelques instants auparavant et demanda :

Arrêtes avec ces foutues maisons ! On a bien décidé de devenir amies, alors pourquoi on se soucierait des autres !

Oui, mais chez les Serpentard, les gens ne sont pas aussi compréhensifs que toi !

J'avais cru remarquer !

Ouais, bah toujours est il que je veux pas non plus me faire rejeter par mes amis.

Si ce sont vraiment des amis, ils se fichent de tes relations avec les autres …

Mouais … bon on y va ou pas !

Allez, c'est parti !

Les jeunes filles descendirent donc dans le Hall ou l'y attendait le reste de la troupe. Elles posèrent des regards interrogateurs à Milicent. Voyant ça, Hermione tenta de dissiper la gêne :

Bon les filles, Milicent va passer l'aprém avec nous.

Mais Mione ! On va pas se taper avec Parkinson n°2 !

Pitié ! Me comparez pas à ce bouledogue !

Ravie de savoir que nous sommes du même avis ! Bon ben on fait la paix !

C'est d'accord !

Alors les filles, qui est pour l'intégration de Milicent dans les troupes !

Lever de main unanime. Hermione eut un sourire.

Bien, alors va falloir un petit relookage pour Miss, mais d'abord on va se ressourcer.

Ok !

Et les jeunes filles passèrent le reste de l'après midi à papoter, délirer, et relooker. Si bien qu'en fin de journée, Milicent ressemblait à tout, sauf à Milicent. Comme elle était assez carrée, les jeunes filles avaient choisi ses vêtements en fonction de cela. En fait Milicent s'était révélée être une personne de corpulence moyenne, mais ses vieux vêtements difformes lui donnaient l'apparence d'un monstre. Elle était donc vêtue d'un simple ensemble pentacourt-tunique, lorsqu'elle partit dîner. Ils devaient dîner dans le restaurant le plus proche, que Hermione connaissaient. Il ne devait manquer personne à l'appel. Comme d'habitude, Draco se faisait désirer. Monsieur n'arriva que dix minutes plus tard, alors que les autres avaient déjà commencé l'entrée. Hermione s'énerva en voyant qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de s'excuser :

Malefoy ! J'te signale que ça fait une demi heure qu'on t'attend !

Oh Granger, tout doux, j'te signale qu'on avait rendez vous qu'à 20h et il est que 20h10 !

Ouais bah 20h10 ou 20h30, de toute façon, t'étais en retard !

Tu vas arrêter de crier avant que j't'en foute une ! hurla Draco.

J'cries si je veux d'abord ! Et de deux essaie de me toucher ne serait ce qu'un cheveux, tu vas pas comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive !

Et tu vas faire quoi d'abord, appeler tes deux benêts ! Ou appeler ta nouvelle meilleure amie en renfort !

Hermione se radoucit, et le regarda d'un air mi-pitié, mi-moqueur.

Aaaahh mais je commence à comprendre ! Tu es jaloux ! Draco Malefoy est jaloux de notre amitié Mil' ! D'ailleurs il est jaloux de toutes les relations qu'ont les autres !

Qu…quoi ! Mais Granger tu divagues ! Moi ! Jaloux d'une Sang de Bourbe !

Et encore une fois tu te replies derrière tes insultes ! Tu voix Malefoy, tu es ultra prévisible ! Bien, alors maintenant que môsieur Malefoy s'est suffisamment fait prier, j'aimerais bien commencer mon repas.

Pour une fois, Draco ne releva pas, rien. On peut dire qu'elle lui avait cloué le bec, mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer. Il s'assit donc à table, et commanda directement son plat principal, sous les regards moqueurs de Ron.

Weasley, arrêtes de ricaner bêtement !

Je ne ricane pas Malefoy, je rigole, simplement.

Ouais bah arrêtes de rigoler et par la même occasion arrêtes de faire le rigolo avec moi !

Mais tu _es _un rigolo Malefoy ! Tu viens de te faire clouer le bec par une fille !

Justement Weasley, elle, a réussi à me faire taire juste parce qu'elle à du caractère, mais toi Weasley, tu es la personne la plus fade et la plus insignifiante que j'ai jamais rencontré !

Tu vas voir si j'suis …

ASSEZ ! hurla Hermione. J'en ai marre de vous voir vous battre pour un oui ou pour un non ! Vous avez tous les deux dix huit ans, et pourtant, y a que Harry qui arrive à se contenir ! Ron, t'es plus un gamin alors fais un effort, merde !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione. Visiblement, elle en avait plus qu'assez de tout ce cirque, si bien qu'elle rentra directement dans sa chambre, sans même attendre de finir son assiette. Le serveur, voyant la salade a peine commencé murmura pour lui-même : « Quel gâchis ! ».

En effet, ça résumait bien la situation…

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**


	3. Le racisme ?

**Koukou tout le monde ! **

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout frais, mais pas top selon moi … enfin bon… mais bon là je ne suis pas sure qu'il vous plaise. En fait c'était juste pour commencer les échanges entre nos deux chouchous ! LoL**

**Bon bah je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant quand même que vous aimerez !**

**Ciao !**

**  
HappyHermia**

**RAR :**

**PwinceSSdarK   
.**

**Non, Hermione n'est pas populaire en fait, j'ai rectifié le tir dans ce chapitre, pour ne pas trop s'écarter du vrai !**

**Merci pour la review et gros bisoux !**

**Céline   
**

**Je suis contente que tu aimes. Dans ce chapitre un autre Serpentard va changer, et le dernier, le retardataire, devine qui, va commencer à se remettre en question donc ça devrait te plaire ! ;)**

**Gros Bisoux ! **

**Seeker   
**

**Toi t'aimes bien chercher la petite bête, j'vois ça… on va voir ce qu'il va pas maintenant sur ce chapitre là …**

**Sephorae****  
**

**Tu me fais trop rire toi ! MdR !**

**Bon, pour ta santé mentale, je poste la suite ! **

**Veux pas avoir ta folie sur la conscience moi !**

**Gros Bisoux et merciiii !**

**lucedelune   
**

**Merci ! Oui c'est vrai que c'est dur de poster vite, surtout que j'ai 4 fics, mais vos reviews m'encourage donc un grand merci !**

**wiwi love ron-hermy****  
**

**Ouais mais c'est trop mdr les disputes entre eux ! J'suis contente que toi en particulier tu aimes car ton avis compte pour beaucoup !**

**J'espère que t'as pas trop attendu !**

**Enormes Bisoux XXL pour toi ma WiWi !**

**weasly   
**

**C'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas non plus abuser, ce serait trop facile qu'ils s'aiment du premier coup !**

**Merci pour tes compliments, effectivement je sombre ni dans l'eau de rose, ni dans la Dark Fic ! **

**Et oui … on a rien sans …**

**Merci et gros bisoux ! J'espère donc te suivre dans ma fic, comme ça je saurais que ça te plait, et puis, j'adore tes reviews .  
PS : Je sais pas si je suis passée sur ta fic, mais si je ne l'ai pas fait, j'y vais de ce pas !**

**Phofie****  
**

**Ca va arriver, ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle s'amorce dès ce chapitre mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite !**

**'tite mione****  
**

**MdR ! Tu soutiens Malefoy ou Weasley, Draco ou Ron, la fouine ou la belette ! MdR ! **

**C'est vrai qu'ils sont vraiment incultes, mais bon, on les pardonne nos chouchous ! MdR !**

**Gros Bisoux !**

**hermylovedrago**

**MERCI MERCI ! Ca me touche beaucoup sérieux !**

**Chapitre 3 : Troubles**

Quelques excuses et quelques étreintes plus tard, le trio avait reprit du service. Ils avaient prévu de passer la soirée rien que tous les trois, à discuter. Bien vite, ils en arrivèrent au sujet des Horcruxes. Tous trois se demandaient comment pourraient ils assurer à la fois chasse aux Horcruxes et cours Moldus. Hermione fronça les sourcils, signe d'une intense réflexion, puis soudain, elle se redressa en s'écriant :

- Mais bien sur ! Pourquoi ne pas utiliser le Retourneur de Temps, comme en troisième année ! Mais tu ne pourras pas l'utiliser très souvent, car à force, tu ne sais plus où tu en es. Il te faudra donc d'abord réfléchir à l'endroit où peut se trouver chaque Horcruxes, et ensuite, tu vas les détruire. Le tout avec notre aide bien sur !

- Mais oui Hermione tu as tout à fait raison ! Comme ça je pourrais faire les deux choses à la fois ! Oh merci, merci ! T'es vraiment formidable ! Bon les amis, je vous laisse, j'ai déjà les idées qui bouillonnent dans ma tête !

Harry embrassa Hermione sur le front et courut en direction de leurs chambres. Hermione resta longtemps fixée sur la porte par laquelle Harry était sortit. Elle et Ron papotèrent ensuite quelques instants durant lesquels Hermione tentait de lui expliquer le fonctionnement et l'utilité de certains objets Moldus. Par exemple, il avait été captivé par l'utilisation de l'Internet. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'exclamer des choses telles que : « Quoi ! T'appuie sur un bouton et tu peux parler à des gens à l'autre bout du monde ! Mais c'est encore mieux que la Poudre de Cheminette ! Là au moins t'es sur de ne pas te tacher ! Roh la la ils sont fascinants ces Moldus … ». Ils ne virent pas l'heure passer. A 22h et des plumes de hiboux, ils décidèrent d'aller se reposer, afin d'attaquer la première journée de cours moldus avec énergie. Hermione se dirigea donc vers sa chambre. Les filles s'étaient déjà endormies. Lavande ronflait légèrement, cho avait un bras et une jambe hors du lit, et un filet de bave coulait sur la joue de Parvati. La jeune femme se faufila dans son lit sans bruit, et s'endormit immédiatement.

« Vous êtes sur 99.2 FM et il est 7h ! Debout les feignants ! Entamons cette nouvelle journée avec bonne humeur avec la dernière chanson de Busta Rhymes et Kelis. C'est I love my Bitch sur Radio Attitude ».

Le chanteur commençait son solo quand Hermione éteignit son réveil. Comme ses compagnes de chambre dormaient encore, Hermione prit une douche rapide et enfila un peignoir par-dessus sa serviette. Les autres dormaient encore quand elle sortit de la Salle de Bains, toujours pas habillée. Elle devait d'abord se coiffer. Elle décida de réveiller les autres. Elle s'attaqua d'abord aux filles. Elle les secoua légèrement. Toute se levèrent rapidement, sauf Lavande qui se contenta de pousser un grognement avant de se retourner. Elle tira la couverture et la jeune fille se retrouva en nuisette. Elle se débattit dans le vide et fila dans la Salle de Bains, non sans lancer un regard noir à la raison d'un réveil si brutal. La moitié des filles avaient déjà pris leurs douches hier au soir. Hermione partit ensuite dans la chambre des garçons. Elle décida de s'occuper d'abord des deux Serpentards. Elle se pencha sur Zabini et le secoua.

- Zabini … Zabini ! Tu vas être en retard si tu te réveilles pas !

Le jeune homme, perdu, regarda autour de lui et ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione. Il n'eut même pas de grimace de dégoût.

- Granger, pourquoi tu me réveilles ? Il est que … (l'homme regarda sa montre) … 7h20 ! Mais t'es folle toi j'ai encore 40 min de sommeil !

- Non car dans 40 min tu seras en cours ! Ici ils prennent à 8h.

- Et merde !

Et le jeune homme fila dans la Salle de bains, sans même un remerciement pour la jeune fille. Bon, alors elle avait déjà réveillé le premier Serpentard, mais il restait le deuxième, et de loin le pire ! La jeune femme entreprit donc de le réveiller. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment, mais comme Mc Gonagall lui faisait confiance, elle attachait beaucoup d'importance à sa tâche. Elle s'approcha donc de lui et comme pour tous les autres, le secoua légèrement. Il ne grogna pas. Même endormit, il avait des manières. Ca changeait de Ron qui commençait à ronfler comme un porc à côté ! Elle recommença, il ne bougea toujours pas. En fait, il était réveillé, mais sentir la peau douce sur la sienne lui procurait une sensation de bien être. Il aimerait ouvrir un œil pour savoir à qui appartenait cette peau de bébé, mais la propriétaire risquait de s'en aller. Hermione, le voyant sans réaction, décida de lui faire une crasse. Elle tira brusquement la couverture de son ennemi. Révélant ainsi un Draco Malefoy relativement … dénudé. A vrai dire, il ne dormait qu'avec un caleçon noir, révélant le lever de chapiteau matinal, accentué par les caresses de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne parut pas troublée, du moins extérieurement. A l'intérieur par contre, ça bouillonnait. Draco Malefoy était plutôt bien fait … même carrément craquant. Il n'était pas non plus l'homme idéal … mais il s'en approchait. D'ailleurs il était dans le top ten des plus beaux garçons de l'école. Malheureusement, il en prenait conscience, et il n'en était que plus prétentieux. Pourtant, là, il ne faisait pas le fier.

- Granger, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ! Si t'as des pulsions, va voir Potter et Weasmoche, mais laisse moi dormir bordel de merde !

- C'est toi qui parles de pulsions, Monsieur « j'me sens à l'étroit dans mon caleçon » !

- Si j'me sens à l'étroit, c'est bien parce que y a du matos !

- Tss, ça c'est toi qui le dis ! Moi, perso, j'ai vu mieux !

- Ah oui, et qui pourrait bien avoir envie de toi, Sang de Bourbe !

- Ceux qui savent faire fi des préjugés !

- Ca exclut tous les mecs, hormis Potter et Weasley !

- Non … ça t'exclut juste toi ! Maintenant je dois en réveiller d'autres, et tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher si tu veux arriver à l'heure.

Et le jeune homme, ne sachant quoi répondre, s'en alla s'habiller. Lui aussi était déjà lavé de la veille. Harry avait déjà été réveillé par les demi-cris des deux adolescents. Il ne restait que Ron, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle prit de l'élan, et s'élança de tout son poids sur le jeune roux, qui se réveilla en sursaut. Une bonne partie de chatouille et de rigolade s'en suivit, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se rende compte de l'heure. Elle n'était toujours pas brossée ni habillée. Elle s'exécuta rapidement, relevant juste ses cheveux en une queue de cheval bien tirée. C'est donc tous frais tout habillés que la bande débarqua dans la salle du petit déjeuner. Celui-ci fut bref. Ils allèrent ensuite au collège à pied. Leur premier cours était français. Hermione s'assit à côté de Milicent, car Harry et Ron s'était déjà installés côte à côte. Mme Mc Gonagall leur avait déjà acheté toutes les fournitures nécessaires. Hermione et Harry se réadaptèrent instantanément, mais les autres avaient … un peu de mal ! Compréhensible, vu qu'ils marchaient toujours à la plume et à l'encrier. Voyant qu'elle ne se dépatouillait pas, Hermione montra à Milicent comment se servir d'un stylo bic. Elle eut beaucoup de mal, et son écriture ressemblait a celle d'une gamine de 5 ans. D'ailleurs, c'était à peu près le cas de tout le groupe. La jeune femme était contente de pouvoir apprendre aux autres la vie Moldue. Tous buvaient ses paroles, et même Draco Malefoy l'écoutait et la regardait faire discrètement. Harry la laissait faire car il voyait bien que ça faisait son bonheur. Le cours se déroula sans trop d'anicroches, sauf quand le professeur annonça comme devoir :

- Bon, et bien, vous allez m'écrire une dissertation sur le sujet : « Le racisme, quelle origine ? ». Je veux tout ça pour … on va diiiirrreee … la fin de semaine !

Tout le monde s'exclama, sauf Hermione. Les apprentis Moldus se regardèrent avec un air horrifié, mais Hermione les rassura avec un hochement de tête.

- Oh, et, inutile de vous dire que ce sera noté …

Re gros soupir de la part de la classe. La jeune femme examina celle-ci. Elle n'était pas avec ses meilleures amies, mais elle connaissait quelques têtes. A la fin du cours, un jeune homme vint lui adresser la parole :

- Hey, t'étais pas déjà dans ce collège avant ?

- Si, si, mais, mes parents m'ont envoyé dans un Pensionnat…

- Ah ouais ! Et comment il s'appelait ce pensionnat ?

Voyant Hermione dans une situation compromettante, Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'intervenir :

- St Brutus ! Oui, c'est ça, on était à St Brutus…

- Mais c'est pas un truc pour les cas sociaux ça ?

- Si, mais en fait c'est que avec ce qu'elle voyait aux info, ma mère avait peur que je devienne comme ça, donc elle a préféré prévenir que guérir, tu comprends !

- Ouais, moi aussi ma mère a cru que j'étais devenu un de ces « casseurs », mais elle n'a pas réussi à me faire changer de lycée ! (Nda : C'est un collège – lycée en fait le truc, ok ?)

- Enfin, moi je ne me plains pas car je me suis fait des amis formidables là bas ! Dit elle en adressant un clin d'œil au petit groupe qui se tenait derrière elle. Bon, maintenant, tu veux bien m'excuser, mais si on s'attarde, on va être encore en retard en Physique, et j'pense pas que Mr Physique ait changé en ce qui concerne les retards.

- Et t'as raison d'y croire ! Comme il dit, « quand la porte est fermée, tu peux plus rentrer ! ».

Et la jeune fille quitta son ancien ami sur un dernier éclat de rire. Elle aimait bien ça : croiser quelqu'un au hasard et faire la discussion, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Pas qu'elle était populaire, mais dans ce lycée, tout le monde connaissait tout le monde, et tout le monde y avait de la famille. Par exemple, Hermione était la cousine des filles Freyaie. Le petit groupe se dirigea dans le laboratoire, fraîchement modernisé, grâce à la contribution amicale du maire de la ville. Elle s'installa à côté de Harry, tandis que Ron était avec Lavande. Leur couple était quelque peu … ambiguë ! Un jour il se disait des mots doux, le lendemain, ils s'engueulaient, puis il redevenaient amis, et on refait la même !

En fin de compte, la journée se passa relativement bien, à part que Draco n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Blaise avait été peu à peu admis même si il parlait plus à Milicent qu'aux autres. Le soir venu, les jeunes sorciers eurent l'idée d'organiser un groupe d'étude commun, qui se passerait dans la chambre des filles. Tout le monde accepta, sauf Draco. C'est ainsi qu'à 20h, après avoir mangé au restaurant de l'hôtel, tout ce beau monde sortit classeurs et stylos, et se mirent au travail. Ron, victime d'une panne sèche, regarda les autres et demanda :

- Bon alors, ça sort d'où le racisme ?

- Déjà c'est quoi ce racisme à la con là ! Demanda Blaise.

- Eh bien, en fait, le racisme **est bla bla bla bla bla bla bla. Texte narré par une Hermione très professionnelle. Elle fait un limite un exposé là.**

Tout le monde resta penaud. La jeune femme avait déblatéré avec une telle facilité, s'en était déroutant. Tout moldu aurait dit qu'elle aurait fait une bonne politicienne ! Mais dans le monde sorcier, les gens la regardaient … bizarrement. Même Draco Malefoy, qui était isolé dans la chambre voisine, n'aurait pu que constater son incroyable intelligence. Sentant le trouble, la jeune fille, gênée, rajouta :

- Oui bon on va dire que quand quelqu'un insulte quelqu'un d'autre de Sang de Bourbe, alors là, elle fait preuve de racisme. C'est plus clair comme ça !

Tout le monde reprit en même temps, dans la totale confusion :

- Ah oui, c'est plus clair comme ça !

- Merci Hermione !

- Mais de rien, c'est normal !

La soirée passa rapidement, le groupe submergé par la tonne de travail qu'on leur avait donné. Même Hermione mettait plus de temps que d'habitude car elle avait un peu oublié ses bases, notamment en mathématiques, où elle eut bien du mal lorsqu'elle du démontrer grâce aux théorèmes. A la fin de la soirée, Blaise, en ayant assez du travail qu'il venait de réaliser, proposa une sortie en boite de nuit. Tout le monde acquiesça, sauf Hermione. Elle détestait sortir les soirs où il y avait cours, car elle se sentait toute patraque le lendemain. Ils insistèrent un peu, mais se résignèrent, sachant très bien que lorsque la jeune fille avait une idée en tête, elle ne la lâchait plus. Ils partirent donc à la boite de nuit conseillée par Hermione, Harry en chef de bande. Hermione décida de commander un thé au service de chambre. En l'attendant, elle se mit en pyjama, qui se composait d'une simple nuisette. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Hermione, pudique, s'enroula dans un peignoir, et alla ouvrir. Un beau jeune homme se tenait dans l'embrasure.

- Un thé caramel pour Miss … ?

- … Granger, Miss Granger.

- Enchantée Miss. Vous êtes seule ?

- Non, je suis avec des amis, mais ils sont sortis voir les environs …

- Oh, d'accord, et bien, en espérant que vous rappeliez bien vite ce service.

Et le beau brun s'en alla après avoir envoyé un petit clin d'œil à la brunette. Celle-ci prit son thé, un livre, et se faufila dans ses couettes. Elle lisait un livre moldu, acheté à la librairie du lycée. Il s'intitulait « Mes amis mes amours », et l'auteur en était Marc Levy **(N.d.A : Je vous le conseille fortement ! Il est génial !). **La jeune femme était perdue dans son livre depuis environ dix bonnes minutes quand un juron lui fit relever la tête. Elle secoua un peu la tête.

_Tu deviens folle ma pauvre fille ! _

Mais la lumière dans la chambre des garçons la fit se lever. Elle allait l'éteindre quand :

- Touches pas à cette lumière !

Celle-ci sursauta, et répondit :

- Ah Malefoy, c'est toi …

Comme si il ne l'intéressait pas outre mesure, la jeune femme retourna dans ses couettes, mais le jeune homme reprit :

- Où sont les autres ?

Ils avaient haussé la voix pour pouvoir s'entendre malgré la distance.

- Ils sont sortis en boite de nuit…

- Ils n'ont pas fait leur boulot ?

- Si, mais ils avaient envie d'aller s'éclater…

- Ah…et bien sur la Miss Je Sais Tout Sainte Nitouche à préféré rester là, en compagnie du meurtrier !

**Silence**

La jeune fille revint dans la chambre :

- A moins que ton petit cerveau d'aristocrate ne l'ait pas remarqué Malefoy, il n'y a que toi et moi ici, donc aux dernières nouvelles, aucune présence d'un meurtrier…

Il la regarda, étonné, puis replongea le nez dans sa disserte. Visiblement il avait du mal. Hermione, le remarquant, demanda :

- Besoin d'aide ?

- Jamais un Malefoy ne s'abaissera à être aidé par une Sang de Bourbe.

- Eh bien c'est déjà un bon élément pour ta copie déjà. Quoique je ne sais pas si Mme Français sera favorable à cette … prise de partie. T'as beau devoir donner ton avis dans la dissert', tu dois quand même dire ce que le prof veut que tu dises ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'attende à ce genre de point de vue… mais bon après tout, c'est ton problème.

Draco la regarda, et pour la première fois, Hermione remarqua qu'il portait … des lunettes ! Et ça lui donnait un air intello-rebelle, carrément craquant ! Il la regarda suspicieusement, soupira, et demanda :

- Dis moi Miss Je Sais Tout … tu t'y connais en (il regarda sa feuille) racisme ?

- Tss, tu me demandes à moi, si j'y connais quelque chose !

- J'vois pas en quoi c'est exaspérant …

- Bah évidemment que j'm'y connais pour en être la victime depuis 6 putain de longues années ! S'écria Hermione.

- Ah ... point sensible, pourtant dans le livre que j'ai lu, ils parlaient du racisme entre blancs et noirs …

Hermione se radoucit et s'approcha.

- Oui, mais il y a plusieurs formes, le racisme, c'est synonyme d'intolérance, de discrimination …

- Mais ils sont cons les Moldus, pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas être tous égaux comme chez nous les sorciers !

Hermione eut un rire jaune.

- Parce que toi, tu penses que chez les Sorciers on est tous à égalité c'est ça !

- Bah oui …

- T'es con ou tu l'fais éxprès Malefoy ! Toi-même tu ne te gênes pas pour m'insulter de Sang de Bourbe dès que tu me vois ! Et après tu viens me dire, à moi, qu'on est tous égaux chez les Sorciers ! C'est une blague !

- …

- Alors, maintenant on a plus rien à dire !

- Moi c'est pas pareil, j'ai agi sous influence !

- Ah oui, et tu y es encore sous l'influence !

- Non. Répondit il d'une voix blanche.

- Alors pourquoi tout à l'heure tu me la redis ?

- Par habitude sûrement …

- Tss…par habitude hein !

- Laisse tomber tu peux pas me comprendre …

- Non … j'avoue que pour l'instant j'ai même pas envie d'essayer de te comprendre, dit elle franchement.

- …

- Bon alors, tu veux que j't'aide ou j'retourne à mon livre ?

- Tu m'aiderais ? Demanda le blond.

- Evidemment, McGonagall m'a demandé de le faire ! Dit elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il la regarda fixement, éberlué. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'aide si facilement. Il lui expliqua donc où il coinçait, et Hermione l'aida comme elle put. Ils travaillèrent jusqu'à 2 ou 3h du matin, et s'endormirent sur le bureau, sans s'en rendre compte. Draco se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, perdu. Il vit la jeune femme la tête contre le bureau, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte laissant passer un souffle d'air chaud qui faisait bouger la mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais elle était plutôt mignonne quand elle dormait et qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu faire en sa compagnie. Il éclaircirait ce point demain matin. Il esquissa un mouvement vers son lit, mais son regard se posa la jeune fille.

_Bon j'peux pas là laisser là sinon, de un, elle aura mal au dos, de deux, les autre vont imaginer des trucs … bizarres !_

C'est donc résigné que le jeune blondinet décida de la faire léviter jusqu'à son lit. Seul souci, il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie. Il glissa donc un bras sous sa nuque et l'autre sous ses genoux, prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller, afin de la transporter jusqu'à son lit.

_Mon pauvre Draco, tu deviens trop gentil. Ok t'as dit que tu voulais changer du tout au tout, mais là c'est vraiment … j'sais pas en fait Mais bon, a part le fait qu'elle soit issue de parents moldus, Granger ne m'a jamais rien fait … si ce n'est un coup de poing en troisième année. Caractérielle la petite quand même … faut avouer que c'est pas pour me déplaire ! Par Merlin voila que je pense du bien de Granger !_

Il remarqua l'absence de tous les autres, et soudain, il demanda ce qu'il faisait seul, dans une chambre d'hôtel, en compagnie de Granger. N'étant plus en capacité de réfléchir, il décida d'aller se coucher.

Le reste du groupe rentre vers 4h du matin, certains complètement saoul. En fait, tout le monde sauf Harry et Blaise. Ces deux là, aidèrent un à un les fêtards à se mettre dans leurs lits. Soudainement Ron se redressa, et couru au toilettes, claquant la prote derrière lui. C'est ce bruit qui réveilla Hermione et Draco. Ils étaient complètement perdus. Draco avait envie de leur hurler de la fermer, mais il préféra tenter de se rendormir. Mais avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreille, il croisa le regard d'Hermione, qui était en train de soulever Lavande avec l'aide de Harry.

Elle fit une moue interrogatrice.

Il arqua un sourcil.

Elle lui sourit légèrement.

Il le lui rendit.

Totalement perturbée, elle ne fit pas attention à ce qu'elle faisait, et frappa la tête de Lavande contre la table de chevet. Harry réagit :

- 'Mione ! Tu fais quoi là ! Si Lavande se réveille avec un bleu demain elle va t'en vouloir à mort.

La jeune fille, rougissante, s'excusa. Ils posèrent la jeune fille sur le lit, et elle retourna se coucher. Un dernier regard échangé, et tous deux sombrèrent du coté des songes, méditant sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un simple échange, un petit sourire, et de quoi vous faire réfléchir toute une nuit…

**Alors ? **


	4. Soirée trop arrosée

**Kikou me revoilà !!**

**Oui oui je sais j'suis longue, 2 mois quand même ; mais j'y peux rien avec les cours !! Et puis la mon programme des vacances est chargée, c'est pour ça que je vous poste maintenant …**

**Bon merci pour ts vos review j'y repodnrais en fin de chap prochain **

**Gros Bisoux**

**HappyHermia**

- Ahh !! J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes galope dans ma tête !!

- Fallait pas autant faire la fête hier mon petit chou !!

- J'pensais pas que le whisky moldu était aussi fort !!

- Ouais bah toi au moins tu t'es limité au whisky !! Nous on a tout testé !!

- Pff c'est malin ça !! Bon allez prendre une aspirine, Ron, il doit y en avoir dans la petite poche de mon sac.

- Merci 'Mione !!

Et le grand homme roux s'en alla dans la chambre à côté. Oui, vous le devinerez, nos fétards avaient vécu un réveil difficile. Hermione les avait réveillés plus tôt que les autres, car il leur faudrait plus de temps pour émerger. Elle était déjà prête, car elle n'était pas une grosse dormeuse. Elle alla réveiller les dormeurs restants, qui étaient plus nets, même si Harry et Blaise étaient fatigués par leur longue soirée et leur courte nuit. Effectivement, elle y passa plus de temps que d'habitude. Pour une fois, Blaise lui fit la bise pour lui souhaiter le bonjour. Harry en fit de même. Ces démonstrations affectueuse énervaient Draco, qui était réveillé mais qui restait au lit, pour une raison que lui seul connaissait (**NdA : Ah ah vous devinez pas hein !!!**). Il avait quand même vu les effusions des 3 jeunes adolescents, et, pour il ne savait quelle raison, ça le rendait fou de rage. Il vit ensuite la silhouette d'Hermione s'approcher dans la pénombre de la pièce, encore fermée. Il ferma donc les yeux et essaya de donner l'impression de dormir profondément. Ce qu'il réussit visiblement, car il sentit la main de la jeune fille le secouer légèrement, et sa propriétaire qui murmurait :

Malefoy … Malefoy réveille toi !!

…

Oh le dormeur tu t'lèves oui ?!!

Grmbl !!

Allez Malefoy, si tu te lèves pas jte saute dessus.

Dans ce cas là j'vais rester encore un peu au lit, murmura t il pour lui-même.

Qu'est ce que t'as dit ??

Euhh non rien !! C'est bon …

Ok, dépêche d'aller te laver t'es le dernier !!

Ouais, ouais c'est bon.

Et la jeune fille partit voir les autres. Elle était sure de ce qu'elle avait entendu, mais comment l'être froid et insensible qu'était Malefoy pouvait désirer sa compagnie, à elle ?! Enfin, froid et insensible, elle ne le savait pas trop, car on ne peut pas dire qu'elle connaissait vraiment le jeune homme, même après 6 années de côtoiement. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle avait retenu de son éducation, c'est qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Et elle était sure que Malefoy n'essayait que de se protéger en construisant un mur autour de son cœur. Bon, il n'était peut être pas non plus un ange, mais il n'était rien comparé à son père, sa mère, ou même sa tante !! Autre chose qu'elle eut retenu, mais de ses aventures avec ses deux meilleurs amis, c'est qu'il fallait être curieuse, et s'intéresser à tout. Etre curieuse, ça, elle savait faire, et ce n'était pas dans les livres qu'elle avait appris à percer les autres à jour. Notre Miss je sais tout pris donc l'initiative d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière cette barrière de glace, même si pour cela elle devrait se révéler elle aussi.

La journée passa difficilement pour nos fetards, et certains durent se lever plusieurs fois pour aller vomir. Ron s'était même endormi pendant l'anglais, ce qu'Hermione trouva exaspérant. A midi, ils n'avalèrent rien, ni le soir d'ailleurs … Et les jeunes tombèrent comme des masses à la tombée de la nuit …

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la résolution de la jeune fille, mais rien n'avait changé entre eux. Lui, toujours aussi froid et insensible, et elle, à cacher son trouble.

Ils avaient prévus de tous sortir en boite de nuit ce samedi soir, donc le soir même, et les filles étaient en train de faire les magasins. Lavande était en train d'essayer une robe courte qui lui arrivait mi mollet, tandis que Hermione et Milicent l'attendaient. Les autres étaient allés voir le reste de la rue marchande. Milicent et Hermione étaient en pleine discussion sur la soirée qui s'annonçait :

- soupir. Ca va être ma première sortie en compagnie de gens du lycée … j'aime bien me lâcher en boite mais la avec Harry et Ron …

- Oh tu sais je les ai vu en boite eux deux et c'est pas mieux !! rires. Harry m'a même invité sur un slow !! Mais bon, mon prince charmant n'a pas l'air de me remarquer … il a fait de l'œil a une petite pouf pendant toute la soirée.

- Tu vas voir, je t'assure que samedi soir, tu l'auras ton Blaise !!!

- Et toi …

Elle fut coupée par Lavande qui sortait de sa cabine, vêtue de sa tenue de soirée. Elle était magnifique. Visiblement la robe lui plaisait aussi, parce qu'elle avait un sourire radieux plaqué sur le visage. Voyant que les deux jeunes filles appréciaient aussi sa tenue, elle re rentra se changer. Hermione regarda fixement, l'incitant à continuer.

- Ah oui, et toi t'as quelqu'un en vue ?? Weasley peut être …

- Même par en rêve Mily !! Ron et moi c'est du platonique. Et puis j'le garde pour Lavande !!

Elle avait pris soin de prononcer cette dernière phrase suffisamment fort pour que la jeune femme l'entende de la cabine. D'ailleurs on l'entendit riposter de suite :

- Non merci !! Moi j'ai déjà quelqu'un en vue !! Mais je ne vous dirais jamais qui c'est !!

Elle sortit de la cabine, laissant les deux jeunes femmes dans le mystère.

Le petit groupe se rejoint pour manger, et retournèrent à leurs chambres afin de se préparer.

Les hommes furent prêt les premiers, et avaient revêtus de simples tenus de soir un peu classe mais pas trop. Pour une fois, Blaise s'était coiffé, mais Harry par contre, avait laissé ses cheveux tel quels. Ca lui donnait un air finalement assez sexy. Ron, bon, toujours aussi moche (Nn je déconne !!).. ahem, reprenons, Ron lui était toujours aussi mal coiffé (ahem dsl j'arrive pas a faire d'éloges !!) … donc, nous disions : Ron était le premier prêt, et partit vers Harry pour discuter de ses objectifs de la soirée.

- 'Ry, faut que je te parle …

- De quoi ??

- De ce soir … je veux essayer de … de sortir avec Hermione …

- Ecoute, Ron, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… tu comprends si ça marche pas entre vous, ce sera la fin de notre trio …

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas ?! Dit Ron en s'échauffant.

- J'ai pas di que ça marcherait pas j'ai dit SI ça marche pas …

- Et bien on va voir qui c'est qui va avoir raison … tu dis ça juste parce que tu sais que si Hermione et moi on sort ensemble tu te retrouveras seul !! Cria t il.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Ron quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans le hall. Harry lui, ne put s'empêcher de crier le fond de sa pensée :

- De toutes façons jamais Herm' ne voudra de toi !!!

Ron avait entendu la dernière phrase de son meilleur ami, et était déterminé a avoir Hermione rien que pour la soirée. En fait, il ne l'aimait pas, mais il la voulait absolument, tel un trophée … Elle représentait à présent l'idéal : belle, intelligente, subtile…

C'était décidé, ce soir, il aurait couché avec elle … même si il la jettera après …

Du coté des hommes, l'ambiance était tendue : Harry se défoulait grâce à Blaise, qui encaissait sans rien dire … Finalement, il lui promit de surveiller Ron pendant la soirée. Malefoy, lui faisait genre de ne rien entendre, mais à l'intérieur de lui, ca montait en pression : s'il y a un truc qu'il détestait, c'est que les autres fassent du mal à SES têtes de turc. C'était un comportement con, mais plus possessif que lui, c'était névrosé. De plus il pensait que Granger méritait mieux que ce pauvre dadais roux (dsl je le plombe mais c'est pour NeoRiku qu'est fan de lui, MdR !!). Il avait revêtu un jean noir, avec un petit pull en laine blanc. Ca lui allait merveilleusement bien. Harry avait à peu près la même chose sauf que son pull était noir.

Du coté des filles, Hermione était en train de finir de se coiffer. Elle avait revêtu une petit robe de soirée fluide, impression soie, noire. Elle était simplement belle, et rivalisait avec Lav. Milicent avait opté pour un pantalon noir et un pull blanc.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était fin prêt, et dans le hall. Ils partirent à pied, ce qui les firent arriver vers 23h. L'ambiance était déjà chaude dans la boite nuit. Un remix techno était en train de tourner, et presque tout le monde était sur la piste de danse, laissant plusieurs tables. La plupart des jeunes sorciers partirent danser, laissant Blaise, Hermione, et Draco, à la table. Mais bien vite, Blaise repéra un beau spécimen de l'espèce humaine, et partit l'accoster. Hermione lança un regard compatissant à Mily, qui n'y fit pas attention, trop occupée à se trémousser aux cotés de Harry. Tous s'éclataient comme des fous, sauf elle. Trop timide pour danser devant eux, elle entama la convers avec Draco, qui bizarrement, ne contredit pas.

- Alors Malefoy, on ne danse pas ??

- Désolé, je sais presque tout faire, mais danser, ça, non.

Il l'avait dit sans aucune honte … après tout, même avec ses défauts, on l'appréciait quand même …

- Le grand Draco Malefoy serait il un piètre danseur ?? Fit la jeune femme d'un air ironique.

- Oui, et je l'accepte, mais toi chère Granger, pourquoi n'est tu pas en train de te trémousser sur la musique ??

- Parce que …

- Parce que ??

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de m'afficher devant les gens de Poudlard…

- Ils s'affichent bien devant toi, eux !!

- C'est pas pareil !!

- Le courage gryffondors serait il une rumeur mal fondée ??

- Le courage n'a rien à voir avec els Gryffondor, tu peux être courageux, et Serpentard !!

- Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire.

Hermione lui sourit, le fixa un moment, puis se leva. Elle lui tendit une main et proposa :

- Ont fait une trêve, le temps de la soirée, et on va s'amuser ??

Draco resta bouché bée. En tout cas, si il y a une chose dont Hermione ne manquait pas, c'était de courage. Contre toute attente, il accepta la proposition. Apres tout, il avait bien le droit de profiter lui aussi !!

C'est donc en se trémoussant qu'Hermione rejoignit le petit groupe, la main de Draco toujours dans la sienne. Aucun des deux n'y faisait attention, par contre un membre de groupe, lui, voyait cette coalition d'un mauvais œil. Il se garda de faire une réplique acerbe à Malefoy, sachant qu'il lui foutrait sa plus belle honte en retour. Hermione était donc en train de danser face à Draco, qui se débrouillait plutôt bien pour un mauvais danseur. Mais Hermione le soupçonnait d'avoir menti pour ne pas dire qu'il ne voulait pas avoir honte. Bien sur elle l'en excusait. Et a ce moment, ces yeux chocolat plongés dans son orage électrique la poussait à tout lui pardonner. Mais bien sur tout n'était pas si facile … on oublie pas 6 ans en une soirée … Le Dj changea de morceau, et Hermione vit Lavande s'approcher de Draco et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle le vit hocher la tête, et tous deux partirent en direction de la sortie, un regard d'excuse à Hermione, qui partit danser avec Blaise, qui avait lâché sa nouvelle conquête. Mais la tête lui tournait avec toute cette fumée et ce bruit, elle prévint donc ses amis qu'elle sortaient … pour tomber nez à nez sur … Draco et Lavande, en train de s'embrasser. Pourquoi ça lui avait fait un choc, elle n'en savait rien … pourquoi elle sentit son cœur se briser, elle en avait une petite idée… Elle fit donc semblant de ne pas les voir et partit dans un coin plus sombre du parking, afin d'avoir la paix. Mais elle ne l'eut pas longtemps car Ron, quelque peu émèche par son cocktail tonique, vint la rejoindre. Ou plutôt lui sauter littéralement dessus. Il la plaque contre le mur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Mais Hermione, lui envoya une claque en pleine face, provoquant la colère de son meilleur ami, si l'on pouvait dire. Il ne la plaqua que plus violemment, et commençait a balader ses mains sur le corps de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne puit cette fois ci riposter. Heureusement pour elle, Blaise arriva en courant, ayant vu le jeune homme sortir. Il le prit par le col et le balança, le laissant a moitié dans les choux sur le sol. Blaise prit une Hermione sanglotante dans ses bras. Mais il e la retint visiblement pas suffisamment, car la jeune femme réussit à s'enfuir, toujours les larmes aux yeux. En passant, elle bouscula les deux « amoureux ». Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put, afin de se retrouver le plus vite possible à l'hôtel. C'est fébrilement qu'elle ouvrit la porte, et lourdement qu'elle s'effondra sur son lit. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle s'endormit. Elle n'entendit même pas les autres arriver, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Visiblement, ça criait … C'était al voix de Harry :

- … COMPLETEMEN TARE !! RON JE TE JURE, C'EST LA DERNIERE FOIS QUE JE TE VOIS APPROCHER HERMIONE, OU DU MOINS PAS TANT QUE TU SERAS PLEIN.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui aurais fait su je n'étais pas intervenu, hein ?!! Fit Blaise.

- …

- REPOND ESPECE DE CREVE LA FAIM !!

Sur ces paroles, Blaise lui asséna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Ron, toujours plein comme une barrique, vacille et s'effondra sur le sol. Personne ne le ramassa. Harry s'approcha doucement du lit de Hermione, mais a peine l'avait effleuré, que la jeune fille criait :

- Non !!! Dégage !!!

- Herm', c'est moi, Harry !!

- Non, je ve… Harry ?!! Harry !!!

Elle s'effondra en larmes dans ses bras.

- Si tu savais … comme j'ai eu peur !!!

- Je sais Herm', je sais… désolé de pas être intervenu j'avais pas vu Ron partir.

- C'n'est pas ta faute Harry …

- Si tu le dis, n'empêche que je me le serais jamais pardonné si il t'aurait fait du mal … bon allez je te laisse te reposer …

- Harry ??

- Hmm ?

- J'peux dormir avec toi ??

- Bien sur, viens.

Et Hermione suivit Harry dans son lit. Avec lu aucune ambiguïté, c'était comme son grand frère. Avec son oreiller dans la main, et sa tignasse décoiffé, Hermione avait l'air d'une enfant qui avait peur de dormir seule. Elle grimpa aux cotés du jeune homme et s'endormit rapidement, le bras protecteur de Harry sur son ventre. Bizarrement, personne ne s'y méprenait, sauf Draco. Il rentra plus tard, car lavande voulait encore rester un peu, et il eut un petit pincement au cœur en voyant ce tableau. Bien sur, il ne le montra pas, et partit se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, à peu près la ½ du groupe se sentait comme après un cauchemar, alors que l'autre était totalement en plénitude. En fait, l'autre partie se composait uniquement de Lavande, car Draco, lui était en colère. En colère contre elle et lui-même, de s'être laissé embobiné. D'ailleurs, il croisa Hermione à la Salle de Bain. Ils se brossèrent els dents sans se lancer un regard. Ils étaient les deux seuls prêts, les autres étant trop occuper à somnoler, ou a s'engueuler. Draco ouvrit les hostilités :

- Tu t'es bien éclatée avec Potter ??

- Avec Harry ?? Pourquoi cette question ??

- Et bien tu sais quand une femme et un homme sont dans le même lit, ça laisse supposer beaucoup …

- Et bien désolée, mais tu supposes mal, et si je suis allé avec Harry, c'est juste que j'avais peur que Ron ne recommence, alors excuse de moi de vouloir éviter de me faire violer par mon ex meilleur ami !!!

- Comment ça ??

- T'aurais pas été en train d'embrasse ta Lav Lav tu l'aurais su, mais vient plus m'en parler, c'était déjà assez difficile sur le coup …

Et elle sortit, la tête haute. Lui, n'avait strictement RIEN compris de cette histoire. Il alla donc voir Blaise, et lui demanda des explications. Une fois son récit terminé, il fulminait. Et il était en rage, mais cette fois ci de ne pas avoir été la. Et quelque part, il était jaloux que ce soit Blaise qui lui soit venu en aide. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne le manqua pas.

- Elle te plait hein ?!!

- Hein ? Que ?? Qui ?!!

- Hermignonne !!

- Qu…Granger ?! Ca va pas non !!

- Allez Dray, soit franc !! Tu la trouve mimi !!

- Oui mais …

- Arrête de te voiler la face vieux, c'est un conseil que j'te donne !!

Sur ce il partit, laissant Draco à ses réflexions, qui ne le menèrent qu'a une seule question : était il tombé sous le charme de la belle et caractérielle Hermione Granger ??

Réponse à suivre …

Je vous laisse mtnt choisir de la suite de la fic, si vous avez des idées un peu originales qui cadrent avec la fic, faites m'en part.

Reviews please !!

Gbxxx

HappyHermia


End file.
